Highschool Of The Dead Another Story
by Angela McManus
Summary: This is a HOTD Fanfiction written in the perspective of my original character Angel. It follows the main storyline almost completely, due to the fact that I begin writing this as I watched the show. Please no flames, I'm also in the middle of writing another story. Break, which is a Total Drama Series Story.
1. Highschool of the Dead Another Story

_Highschool Of The Dead: Another Story_

_I had a hard time sleeping… On the night before everything came to an end. What I didn't know then, was that everything I knew, and everything I loved… It was all gonna be gone forever… And there was absolutely nothing I could do about it…_


	2. Chapter 1: Angela's Story

_ Chapter 1: Angela's Story_

_"My name is Angela McManus and I am 17 years old, but please, call me Angel." _

_This is what I said on my first day back in Japan at my new school.  
I go to Fujimi Academy and I'm a Junior. I am Irish-Japanese. My Mother, who was from Japan and was a sharpshooter for the army, met my Father, who was a scientist who studied bio-genetics for the government in Ireland, when he was transferred to a genetics lab in Tokyo. _

_It was love at first sight. _

_They decided to marry 3 months after they met, and had me within the upcoming year. We all stayed in Japan, and we were very happy.  
I had a good friend named Takashi Komuro. We were the best of friends… I'd always had feelings for him, but never had the courage to tell him that I liked him.  
I remember when I finally got up the courage to tell Takashi I had a crush on him. _

_I was 8 years old; it was mid-March on the day I was finally going to tell him, when my Father told me that he was being transferred back to Ireland.  
I remember running to Takashi's house, literally running the four blocks to his house, when I passed the playground and saw him with Rei Miyamoto, Takashi's second best friend.  
I ran to him, but stopped I heard him and Rei talking. _

_"We're going to get married someday!" _

_My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that to him and I hid behind a tree. I could hear my mind screaming.  
'_He doesn't like her back! He can't! He can't…_'  
I started to believe that little voice when I heard the most horrifying thing my young ears had ever heard. _

_"Really? You really mean it?" _

_The tears were stinging my eyes as I tried to keep my cries silent. _

_"Pinky promise! Cross my heart."_

_ I watched in spite of my heartbreak, as Takashi finished their moment.  
"And hope to die." _

_I turned away silently and walked slowly back to my house where my Father waited in my room, packing some of my things.  
__I asked him if my Mother was coming with us, and he said no. I nodded and finished packing, saying goodbye to my Mother for the last time, for half my life.  
_

_That was nine long years ago… Now I was back. _

_I debated going to see if Komuro still lived in the same house. I walked around the old Playground for a few hours, remembering all the times we played together, and blocked out the ones of him and Rei. I walked back home a little before sunset and finished unpacking.  
That was 6 weeks ago, when I first got back. Now I sit in History class, listening to the teacher drone on, as I stare out the window. _

_Not knowing that the end… Was just beginning…_

* * *

_So...? Whattaya think everyone? Alright for a starter?_

_Read and review please!_

_**NO FLAMES**  
_


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning of The End

All copyrights go to the makers of Highschool of The Dead. I do not own any of the characters except for my originals characters (Angela, Yuli, etc.)

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The End_

_I sat at my desk quietly, not speaking unless spoken to by the teacher. _

_I look out the window and see something strange. __I see some of the teachers out by the gate talking to a man outside.  
Suddenly one of the gym teachers falls onto the ground bleeding. __I turn back around and stare at the board, then look out of the corner of my eye.  
I see him attack one of the other teachers. _

_I stand up and ask the teacher if I can be excused to the bathroom. The teacher glares at me but nods anyway.  
I grab my bag and run out of the classroom. I look out one of the windows and see a boy getting attacked by another one of the teachers. _

_'_What the hell is happening out there?'

_There's blood everywhere and I can tell he's dead… But I see him get up and walk around. I feel my eyes widen in horror but shake off the feeling. _

'Have to get a weapon or something in case this gets even worse… The equipment room in the Gym might have some stuff I could use…'

_I run to the Gymnasium and swing open the door knowing, that because it is hot out, the classes are being held outside.  
I run across the gym, hearing my sneakers slamming against the floor and echoing, and get to the equipment room.  
__I look around and see my favorite past time thing. _

_'_A bow… And there are a few quivers!'

_I smile and pick up and lightweight bow and grab a quiver, and fill it with as many arrows I can possibly carry.  
I grab some arm and knee guards and put them on just in case. I grab my stuff and walk through the halls slowly.  
__I know something is going on, I just don't know how dangerous the situation is yet… Suddenly the loud speaker goes on and a teacher is telling us evac directions.  
Then in the background we can hear him being attacked by someone… Then it all goes quiet._

'So it's finally happening… I have to get out of here…'

_Suddenly Takashi's face flashes in my mind and I see him being attacked by one of those things.  
I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and decide that I need to make sure he's okay.  
I run out of the Gym and into the hallway, and I try and remember what class he had…_

'Why can't I remember?! Oh, forget it! I'll find him by grade level classrooms!'

_I run up the two flights of stairs to the Junior grade level hallway. I run from one door to the next, peering in each window carefully, looking for my friend.  
I run towards the Management Building and cross the intersection of the landing quickly. I look down and see the dead boy from before making his way towards a girl I know, named Yuli.  
I freeze up then I shout down to her loudly. _

_"Yuli! Look out!" _

_She looks up at me and shouts that she can't hear me. I yell as loud as I can. _

_"BEHIND YOU!" _

_She gives me a confused look then turns around. Too late… She's grabbed by the boy and I watch in horror as he sinks his teeth into her shoulder.  
__"No! Let go of her! YULI!" I grab an arrow out of my quiver and notch it into the bow. I aim with precision and let it fly.  
I watch as it hits the boy square in the head and I run to the stairs leading to the ground, leaping over the railing one flight before reaching the ground.  
I run to Yuli and help her sit up. _

_"Yuli… Are you okay Yuli? Talk to me!" _

_She looks up at me and smiles faintly, a small trickle of blood dripping out the side of her mouth.  
"Oh hey Angel… I guess… you saved me? I'm fine…"  
__She coughs harshly, sending a splatter of blood spewing across the ground. I look away from the sight and look at Yuli's paling face. _

_"You're not fine Yuli… You're coughing up blood and you've got a huge bite in your shoulder...  
Come on, I'm gonna get you to the Nurse, hopefully she can help us…" _

_I help Yuli stand up, wrapping her arm over my shoulder, supporting her weight. We get about halfway to the Nurses Office when I see someone hobbling towards us.  
__Yuli slows down and whispers to me quietly. "Be careful Ang… They might be one of them…"  
I shout to them to get help but they keep coming towards us and I realize that they're already gone…  
I lean Yuli against the lockers and I notch another arrow. I close my eyes as it flies from the bow and into the head of the thing coming towards me, not even ten feet away.  
I open my eyes in time to see it fall to the ground and I grab Yuli and we walk by it quickly and carefully. _

_"We have to be careful Yuli… Anyone could be one of those things…" _

_She coughs up more blood and talks softly.  
"Angel… If I turn into one of those things... Just, kill me… okay?" _

_I nod my head solemnly, respecting my friends wishes._

* * *

_Chapter 2 is up and going everyone! ^_^ Read and Review!_


	4. Chapter 3: Escaping the Horde

_All copyrights go to the makers of Highschool of The Dead. I do not own any of the characters except for my originals characters (Angela, Yuli, etc.)_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Escaping the Horde_

_I look at a school map taped to the wall and see that we've only got about another 30 feet or so til we reach the Health Office.  
I sigh happily, knowing that we're so close.  
_

_"We're almost there Yuli… You're gonna be okay… Yuli?" _

_I look over at my friend, noticing her silence, and feel her body fall from my arms to the floor.  
I lean down next to her, pulling her up to rest against the wall. _

_"Yuli? Yuli?! Come on girl, talk to me… Yuli talk to me, please! We're so close! You can't be dead! You can't…" _

_I begin to cry softly then back away some grabbing an arrow and aiming at my friend.  
__I almost release it when she grabs the bow and turns it away from her.  
She looks up, smiling rebelliously. _

_"I'm not dead yet… I was just resting for a moment… Geez, are you… that quick to get rid of me?" _

_I laugh softly and grab her face in my hands. _

_"I could kiss you, you crazy bitch… Come on…" _

_I help her up again and we hobble the rest of the way the Nurses office.  
I stop moving when I see that the door is busted down and I see bodies moving awkwardly in there. I hear Yuli talking in my ear.  
__"They're all gone Angel… We gotta go somewhere else… Let's go before they see us…" __I nod and turn us down another hallway._

_We hear a yell coming from a staircase not too far from where we are and we quicken our pace to reach the people who, we hope, are still alive.  
We reach the staircase and we see Takashi, Rei, and a few others rescuing a small group of students from some of the dead.  
I call down to them for help and see them look up. _

_"Takashi! You need to help us! Yuli's been bitten!" _

_I see their eyes widen in fear and hear them shouting._

_"Angel! Get away from her Angel! She's gonna bite you!"_

_I shake my head and try telling them that she's okay when I hear a low growl in my ear.  
__I feel a shiver go up my spine and I jump away from Yuli, her body falling down.  
I feel the tears stinging my eyes and I see her body shifting, and then look down at the ground, pulling out an arrow and notching it in the bow.  
I look up, smiling at what was once my friend, and release the arrow, hitting it squarely in her head, putting her to rest for good.  
I see Takashi and Rei reach the top of the stairs where I am and see Yuli's body. I look at them and smile sadly. _

_"She got bit real bad… I should've known she didn't have long… I'm okay now…" _

_Takashi walks over to me and pulls me close to him, hugging me comfortingly, and after a moment I pull away.  
I look at the others and smile warmly. _

_"Hey everyone, my name's Angel McManus from class 3C, but most of my friends call me Angel, Angie, or just Ang. Call me whichever you like." _

_They each introduce themselves to me and I remember their names easily.  
There was Saya, Kouta Hirano, Saeko Busujima, the Nurse Marikawa, and the small group from before.  
We walked slowly to the front doors of the school, Kouta telling me in specific detail of what they had found out.  
We hear low shuffling and stop at the top of the staircase, seeing a large group of '__**Them**__', as Takashi called them, waiting down on the landing. _

_"From what we've learned, they only react to sound. It's pointless to hide from them." Saya said softly.  
"If you're so sure why don't you go down there and test that theory?"__Takashi snapped. _

_They started bickering and a saw one of 'them' turn their head slightly. I shushed them and waited until the thing walked away.  
Takashi then volunteered to test Takagi's theory. I was about to jump up in opposition when Rei leapt up to stop him. I glared at her and sat down, watching Saeko stop Rei, and let Takashi go.  
I watched as he stood in the middle of the crowd and one walked __**right past him**__. I stood in awe as he picked up a bloody shoe and threw it across the room, it hitting a locker and making a large noise. __The group wandered towards the noise and we all went down the stairs quietly, as Takashi opens the front doors silently. I'm the last one down the stairs besides a boy carrying a sign stand. _

_I hear it clang against the metal railing and echo, carrying on the wind, drawing 'them' towards us. I hear Takashi screaming for us to run and I pass him quickly, kicking one of 'them' out of my way. We make our way towards the bus in the parking lot of the school, fighting the horde as we go. I hear a yell and turn, seeing a boy get swarmed. __I see his girlfriend running towards him, Takagi trying to stop her, but failing, and she runs into the swarm. _

_I run to the bus as quickly as I can and shoot the Walker in front of the door to the bus. I kill another three as Nurse Marikawa clambers into the bus and starts it.  
We start to board the bus when I see a group running towards the bus. "Stop, wait!" Takashi leans out the door and hurries the students and teacher. Takashi leans back into the bus in time not to see what I'm seeing now… _

_I see a student fall, probably spraining his ankle, and reaching for the teacher for help. The teacher turns and kicks the boy into a crowd of hands and teeth. I turn away, holding my stomach and covering my mouth, shaking. I run to the back of the bus, opening the windows and shooting walkers closing in on the bus, as the group reach us. They all board the bus and we rumble forward in the vehicle. _

_I shudder as I see a large horde in front of the gates and I lean up to Nurse Marikawa. _

_"We have to find another exit; we can't run over that many of them!" Takagi agrees but Takashi interjects.  
"We're going for it; it's the only way out of here!" __I nod and sit in a seat, quickly buckling my seat belt._

_ We drive over as many as we can and we get massive air as we bust through the gates of the school, and drive down the road as I think to myself grimly. _

'Out of the frying pan… And into the fire…'

* * *

Chapter 3 is up everyone! Hope you like it so far! Read and review people! 3


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Fire

_All copyrights go to the makers of Highschool of The Dead. I do not own any of the characters except for my originals characters (Angela, Yuli, etc.)_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Into The Fire _

_I look out the window as the city looms into view… Buildings aflame and abandoned vehicles…  
_

_I listened halfway as they bickered about where to go, when the bus screeches to a halt. I look up and see the Nurse yelling at a boy.  
Suddenly I see him rush at Takashi and I leap up and kick him in the stomach, raising my bow at him.  
_

_I hear that teacher talking about leadership and stupid shit like that and then I see Rei leap out of the bus.  
I watch in aggravation as Takashi follows suit, and I slink out the back way, following them.  
I watch as they bicker back and forth and we turn to see a bus coming full speed towards us, hit a car and flipping, hurdling towards us.  
I run into the tunnel and see Rei and Takashi do the same. I keep running as Takashi shouts to Saeko about meeting somewhere, smelling gas. _

_"Guys, get your asses in gear! I smell gas!" _

_They nod and run too, catching up easily seeing as I slowed down some. I smile at Takashi only to see him holding Rei's hand.  
__We run and hear the bus explode behind us, and we stop. Suddenly Takashi goes down with a walker with a helmet on, and he's lucky it did, or he would've been bitten for sure…  
__I feel someone grab my shoulder and I leap away gracefully, turning and seeing another walker with a helmet on jump towards me.  
I raise my bow and notch another arrow, shooting it in the head and turn to help Takashi, but see Rei hit it with a cinder block and it goes down.  
She reaches down and helps him up and I walk towards them, Takashi looking up with a worried expression. _

_"Are you alright Angel?" _

_I nod slightly and walk ahead of them, hearing Rei's voice behind me. _

_"Are we gonna walk to the city?"_

_ He talks softly. "If that's what it takes…" I walk ahead and see the bikes that the walkers were probably riding before they turned.  
__I shout to them and they run over quickly. Takashi smiles at me and I smile back softly. And we start the bikes, hop on, and ride… _

_We stop at on overpass, and I listen to Rei complaining about 'help', then getting irritated with Takashi just because he was telling the truth…  
__I tap Takashi's shoulder and motion to the approaching walkers about 20 feet away and he nods. We ride till morning and we're going across a bridge when we see a small plane ride by and Rei waves to it. We keep riding as it passes and soon we get into the city… _

_We're riding by houses with broken windows and busted down doors, the streets are covered in blood, and cars that have crashed into each other. __We stop at Takashi's house and see the windows broken in and the door broken down. Suddenly Rei points out a police cruiser a little ways down. We run towards it and I gasp softly when I see the dead officer inside.  
Rei walks closer but Takashi stops her. I look around, watchfully, and look back to see Rei pull out a pair of handcuffs and the keys, a baton, and a gun…  
She hands it to Takashi and he opens it. _

_"It can only shoot 5 times?" _

_Rei hands him some bloody bullets and he laughs. _

_"I'm impressed…" _

_I roll my eyes and tune them out when I see a walker wandering a little close to us. I walk back to the others and Rei nods.  
__We mount our bikes and I hear her talking mid-level, me hoping that she won't attract anything… "Should we get rid of these?" I look back at Takashi as he replies. _

_"No we should keep until we get some target practice." _

_She nods and we take off again, this time stopping at a self-service gas station. I walk out onto the road, leaving them to bicker, and watch for any walkers.  
Or better yet, survivors. I hear them yelling and roll my eyes at their stupidity, knowing that their yelling is bound to attract something.  
I turn and see Takashi walking into the store, baseball bat in tow, and Rei leaning against a support beam. _

_I continue to watch for any signs of movement when I hear crashing coming from the inside of the store. I chuckle softly at his childish behavior but then I hear Rei scream.  
I run towards her and see a guy grabbing her; I notch an arrow and see Takashi run towards them. I hear them yelling back and forth and see walkers closing in on us.  
I look over and see Takashi run up and push his gun against the guys shoulder. I run to my bike and see the meter's full and start the bike. I look away and hear Takashi's gun go off. _

_Him and Rei mount their bike and start it as the guy yells in pain. They start to ride away and he reaches out to me. _

_"No, you can't leave me here…" _

_I nod sadly and aim my bow at him quickly.  
_

_"My name is Angel… I'm sorry for all you went through… But I'm gonna make sure you won't suffer any more!" _

_I watch him smile sadly and nod in understanding, and I let the arrow fly. A walker gets too close and I roll away on the bike, looking back at the now dead teenager, thinking softly…  
__'_I may have killed him… But I saved him from so much more…_'_

_We ride alongside each other; me and Takashi, with Rei's arms wrapped around his waist. I keep my eyes on the road, but look at him out of the corner of my eye every few minutes.  
I smile and think to myself hopefully. _

_'_Maybe… Maybe, we'll survive this thing after all…_'_

* * *

Chapter 4 people... I was up till 4 last night writing for my other story, Break, and I was touching this one up a bit too... Hope you like it :)


End file.
